


one-shot series

by WintersCaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots based on movies, comics, anon prompts, and my main fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one-shot series

This definitely had to be one of the loneliest Saturdays of Steve’s life. He was home from the hospital, as was Sam and Natasha, but some constants were out of place. 

Natasha was on a mission in Dubai, and Sam was working his reserve duties at the Pentagon for the next week, and unfortunately, Steve was out of running partners. He ran anyways, of course, but it wasn’t the same when there wasn’t anyone to talk to (or tease, in Sam’s case). 

The Winter Soldier was still a recurring issue, and everything was in order for Steve and Sam to leave until Sam remembered his duties as a member of the US Air Force. Though his companion had left, Steve still worked with what was left of SHIELD, attempting to locate Bucky and bring him home. 

Because of all this work, he did not expect the Winter Soldier to come to him, but fate, it seemed, had a funny way of tricking the captain. 

Steve’s home phone rang, and he hesitated to pick it up, as the number was blocked, but it could be Natasha or someone else involved in some Level 7 shit. 

“Hello?”

Nothing. All he heard was traffic on the other side of the line. Steve repeated his greeting, and was still met with silence. He was about to hang up, when a voice finally replied. 

“Steve?”

The Steve in question clutched the phone tighter in his grip. It couldn’t be....no. That’s impossible. “Ah, yeah. Who is this?” He fought to keep his voice steady. It could only be one person on the line, the only person whose voice he would recognize even in death. 

“Um, this is Bucky. I think.” He heard the voice take a breath, and Steve sank to the floor, his large form betraying what he felt inside. When he heard that voice, he returned to his small self, the one that could always rely on his best friend.

“Bucky?” His voice sounded young to his own ears. Steve could only imagine what it sounded like over the phone lines.

“I went to the museum and I think I need to talk to you.” Breathing mingled with the sounds of Manhattan traffic as Steve waited for him to continue. “And I really need to figure out what’s going on, I don’t remember anything, and I think I killed a lot of people, and I feel sick most of the time and -”

“Bucky!” The line went silent, but Bucky didn’t hang up. “James Buchanan Barnes, I need you to listen to me.” 

Quickened breath. “Okay.” 

Steve heaved a sigh before continuing, collecting himself. “Where are you?”

“I’m at the payphone near the Museum of Modern Art, right out front. There’s a lot of people, and my arm -”

“Listen, Bucky, don’t worry about that right now. Please, just stay where you are. I’m on my way.” Steve cradled the phone in his shoulder, tying his shoes as he spoke. He threw his leather jacket over his shoulder and made his way towards the door. 

“What?” He could hear Bucky’s panic, and he fought his own anxiety before replying. 

“I’m coming...just sit tight. I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay. I think I trust you. I’ll stay here.” Steve almost smiled at the childlike quality of Bucky’s voice, but it was quickly quelled by the burning desire to save Bucky from himself. He hoped everything would still be okay when he arrived.


End file.
